1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates both to a wideband switch crosspoint and to a crosspoint switching matrix. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Objects of the Invention
Another object of this invention is to provide for a new and improved switching matrix for distributing a selection of library program sources to individual users. Especially, it is desirable for any source to be switched to any one or more than one user.
Still yet another embodiment to this invention is to provide for a new and improved system in which the library can include a collection of organized information used for study and reference and, in addition to narrow band sources, can include any of three vestigial side band television channels.
Yet still another embodiment to this invention is to provide for a new and improved switching matrix that is designed to operate over a band from 0.1 MHz to over 20 MHz.
Still yet another embodiment of this invention is to provide for a new and improved wideband switch crosspoint which yields an on-off ratio of at least 80 dB at frequencies up to 20 MHz.
Yet still another embodiment of this invention is to provide for a new and improved crosspoint matrix which is modular and can be conveniently extended to up to 16384 crosspoints.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Various switches have been developed in the past to meet similar requirements in the television industry, including broadband amplifiers, broadband switches, and matrix switches for baseband video having generally a bandwidth which does not exceed 10 MHz. Other prior art switches in the television industry are utilized in cameras, video tape recorders and other video devices having a general bandwidth of 10 MHz. Such prior art television studio switches tend to be expensive. Other prior art switching devices are used in association with high frequency antenna farms. Other art include military applications, such as, for example, connecting any one of ten antennas to any one of ten receivers. Military applications are usually expensive in comparison to commercial applications.